Document processing devices include printers, copiers, scanners and e-mail gateways. More recently, devices employing two or more of these functions are found in office environments. These devices are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). As used herein, MFP means any of the forgoing.
Users may be prompted to open the automatic duplexer unit, or ADU, of an MFP to clear jammed papers. ADUs are often equipped with systems to slow the descent of an ADU when it is opened. However, if the ADU is not properly supported during opening, it is possible for the ADU to open too quickly and bounce, twist, or even over-rotate at the hinge joint. In these instances, forces associated with an ADU that is allowed to fall open can put significant stress on the ADU or even damage the ADU or printer chassis. Damaged ADUs may require a service call from a technician to repair or replace a damaged ADU. During service calls, technicians also may be required to open the ADU and can similarly damage the ADU if the ADU is allowed to open too quickly.
In addition to the cost of repairing or replacing a damaged ADU, significant human resource costs are associated with receiving a service call, logging a call, scheduling a service time, dispatching a service technician, and diagnosing and repairing a device. Such service costs can lower the distributor's profitability, increase the end user's cost per page, or both. As with any mechanical device, MFPs are subject to wear and tear and may require periodic maintenance. Reducing stress on parts such as the ADU can also help to reduce the amount of periodic maintenance required to maintain MFPs in working order.